Action-Vérité Spécial
by MyaEria
Summary: Un élève organise un jeu, étalé sur plusieurs jours. Le jeu en question ? Un Action-Vérité revisité. Quelque chose qui va mettre un peu de piquant dans la vie de quelques lycéens. Castiel et ce cher Délégué vont être de la partie bien malgré eux. Que va-t-il se passer ? ? Quelles révélations allons-nous avoir ? C'est ce qu'on verra. (BL soft)
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Un élève organise un jeu, étalé sur plusieurs jours. Le jeu en question ? Un Action-Vérité revisité. Quelque chose qui va mettre un peu de piquant dans la vie de quelques lycéens. Castiel et ce cher Délégué vont être de la partie bien malgré eux. Que va-t-il se passer ? Quelles révélations allons-nous avoir ? C'est ce qu'on verra. ^^

_Voilà pour le résumé de cette fic sur plusieurs chapitres. Certainement un peu plus d'une dizaines. Peut-être plus. ^^ ;)_

_**Disclaimer**__** : La plupart des personnages de cette fiction ne sont point à moi, mais à leurs créateurs respectifs. Seuls, textes et actions m'appartiennent.**_

_**Plagiat**__** : Celui ou celle qui plagiera cette fiction, se verra en subir les conséquences. Donc, merci de ne pas copier en partie ou même en totalité ce texte.**_

_**J'y mets des efforts et du temps, et ce serait ignoble de voir ma fanfiction ailleurs que sur les supports où je la publie.**_

_**Merci de m'avertir si vous venez à voir mon histoire ailleurs qu'ici**_

_**Voilà, tout est dit sur le plagiat.**_

_**/!\ **__Relations homosexuelles soft __**/!\**_

_**Rating : K+ voir T**_

_Donc, en somme : Une BL en perspective. Si cela ne vous plait pas ou vous incommode, ne lisez tout simplement pas cette fiction. ^^_

_La même chose pour le sujet abordé. Si vous n'aimez pas le 'sujet' de l'histoire, ne vous forcez pas à lire._

_Je tiens à préciser que je veux un peu réinventer le jeu. Vous verrez. Je ne voulais pas faire un vulgaire copier-coller d'autres fictions du même sujet._

_Et autre point : Si vous devinez de quel élève il s'agit dans le point de vue extérieur avant la fin du chapitre 1, je vous dis juste : Chapeau ! C'est que vous êtes perspicace ! ;)_

_J'ai essayée de ne pas laisser traîner trop d'indices pour garder un petit peu de suspens sur son identité. _

_Et pour finir : Ce chapitre est plutôt long. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas adepte des chapitres courts. Mes chapitres ne feront pratiquement jamais en bas des 2000 mots pour un chapitre. ^^_

_Désolée pour ceux/celles qui n'aiment pas les chapitres longs. Moi, j'aime les descriptions. _

_Ah ! Ça rime. XD_

_Sinon, si vous voyez des fautes dérangeantes que je pourrais avoir laissée traîner, vous pouvez m'en faire part pour que je les corrige. Je n'aime pas les fautes, mais je ne suis pas parfaite. ;)_

_Et même si moi et l'orthographe ça fait presque 1 à nous 2 et que je me relis et corrige, je suis susceptible de laisser traîner des fautes. XD_

_Le plus gros est corrigé. J'ai surtout du mal avec les accords en "é" "ée", "ées" ou "és" au participe passé. Parfois, je ne mets pas toujours le bon accord._

_Si vous voulez aussi me donner des conseils sur l'histoire en elle-même sur certains aspects, faites-le. Je lirai avec plaisir vos commentaires et suggestions. :)_

_Bonne Lecture._

**Chapitre 1 :**

**L'avant-début.**

C'était un lundi somme toute banal au lycée Sweet Amoris. Un élève assit à son pupitre et suivant distraitement le cours d'Histoire, regardait par la fenêtre, d'où on pouvait apercevoir des arbres presque dénudés de leur feuillage multicolore.

Il fallait bien le dire, ce cours n'était pas intéressant à ses yeux et d'autres idées que celles sur la première guerre Mondiale trottaient dans sa petite tête.

Quand la cloche sonna, il se dépêcha de mettre ses affaires dans son sac et de le lancer sur son épaule et sortit en trombe de la salle de classe.

Ses journées étaient trop monotones et il s'ennuyait terriblement. Il fallait que ça change et il avait trouvé quelque chose qui allait mettre un peu de pimpant dans la vie de quelques personnes. Du moins, l'espérait-il.

Tout le monde avait des secrets, non ? Des secrets qu'ils ne disaient pas nécessairement même à un ou une meilleure amie, n'est-ce pas ? Même lui avait des secrets tordus qu'il détesterait avouer à haute voix, il ne le niait pas.

De toute façon, il avait eu une excellente idée. Il avait même fait passer le mot à plusieurs élèves qui avaient répondus par l'affirmative et ce soir serait le commencement d'une partie d'Action-Vérité revisité à sa façon.

Seule une personne était au courant du jeu 'revisité', les autres ne le sauraient que le soir même.

Il restait tout de même une ombre à ce joli tableau. Deux élèves étaient plus difficiles que les autres à convaincre, mais il avait sa petite idée pour les faire venir l'un et l'autre. Il mit d'ailleurs à exécution dès la fin des cours ces idées.

D'abord, il alla à la rencontre d'un adolescent aux cheveux rouges et à l'expression presque toujours en colère et l'aborda.

- Hey ! Castiel ! Comment va ? s'exclama-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

- Qu'est-ce tu me veux, le perdant ? répondit Castiel du tac au tac, dans un grognement.

- Toujours aussi charmant à ce que je vois, répliqua son vis à vis. J'étais venu te voir pour te demander...

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges ne le laissa pas terminé et le coupa.

- Non ! dit-il fermement. J'ai dit que je ne participais pas à des soirées comme celle-là. T'es sourd ou simplement débile pour revenir à la charge ?

L'autre laissa planer le silence après la réplique du rebelle, faisant mine de réfléchir, ce qui agaça le rockeur. Puis, il reprit la parole.

- Mais... si je te proposais quelque chose en contrepartie, accepterais-tu de participer ?

C'est Castiel qui afficha une mine surprise avant de reprendre son expression habituelle, sans répondre.

- Ça ne t'intéresse pas ? demanda l'instigateur de la soirée.

- Tout dépend de ce que ça me rapporte à moi... éluda Castiel.

Voilà, la première personne venait de tomber dans le panneau. Après quelques minutes de conversation, le jeune rockeur hocha affirmativement la tête et confirma sa présence pour la soirée de ce soir.

Avant de partir, l'autre étudiant lui rappela :

- N'oublie pas, tu t'es engagé pour sept jours. Pas question de nous faire faux bond le lendemain ou avant la fin du jeu, sinon tu sais que ce ne sera pas sans conséquences.

Castiel hocha la tête à nouveau, montrant qu'il avait parfaitement comprit et s'en alla dans une autre direction.

Ne restait plus qu'à aller convaincre la personne qui serait certainement plus réfractaire, il le savait. Parce que le délégué étant quelqu'un d'assez 'BCBG', il était une personne dite "coincée" et des personnes de ce genre, on avait plutôt de la difficulté à les convaincre de participer à ce genre de soirées un peu folles, où ils n'ont pas le contrôle de ce qui pourrait se passer.

D'un pas un peu lourd, l'adolescent aux cheveux foncés se dirigea vers le bureau des délégués, espérant y trouver rapidement la personne qu'il cherchait.

Il ouvrit la porte lentement et jeta un oeil à l'intérieur de la salle. Tout semblait tranquille, puis, il aperçut une tête blonde assise au fin fond de la salle, penché sur quelques feuilles et sur le point de les balancer.

- Hey ! Salut, Nathaniel ! s'exclama l'intrus.

Le blond sursauta avant de lever les yeux vers le nouveau venu et de le reconnaître.

- Non, non, non... murmurât-il. Je sais ce que tu es venu faire. Non, je ne viendrai pas, je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant.

- Hum... je sais, mais j'ai des arguments de poids cette fois ! répliqua l'autre d'un ton assuré.

Le délégué se leva de sa place et alla se poster face à son camarade, le regard sévère et déterminé.

- Comprends-tu le mot "non" ? Je n'aime pas ce genre de soirée d'étudiants et je n'irai pas.

Ouh, il avait l'air de bien mauvaise humeur. Mais l'autre ne se démonta pas. Il essaierait par tous les moyens de le convaincre, quitte à frapper où ça fait mal.

- N'es-tu pas curieux, rien qu'un peu ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux foncés.

- Pas autant que toi, rétorqua Nathaniel.

Arf, il fallait trouver autre chose...

- Alors, ne sors-tu jamais de chez toi ?

- Pas besoin, je n'en ressens pas l'envie, répondit le blond.

Merde ! Ce gars était tout un phénomène... Visons plus haut.

- Ta sœur sera là, tu sais... Et on va jouer à un jeu plutôt commun pour ce genre de soirée.

- Elle peut faire ce qui lui chante, ce n'est pas mon problème. Quel jeu ? ne put tout de même s'empêcher de demander le délégué.

- Ah, ça, c'est surprise. Il n'y a que moi et une autre personne qui le savons.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux pâles changea d'expression, passant de curieuse à interrogatrice.

"Ouais, j'ai touché une corde, là, je le sens".

- T'es curieux, là, non ? demanda son vis à vis.

- Un peu, avoua Nathaniel. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller. D'autant plus que je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend là-bas. Donc, très peu pour moi. Et pour ce qui est d'Ambre, elle peut bien faire ce dont elle a envie. Si il lui arrive un pépin, autant que je ne le sache pas.

Le blond se déplaça et retourna vers sa place initiale. Puis avant de se replonger dans on savait quels papiers, il dit à l'adresse de son interlocuteur :

- Bref, ne compte pas sur moi pour aller là-bas.

Ah non ! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Il lui restait une corde à son arc avant de lâcher prise et il allait l'utiliser. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, il devrait renoncer.

- Mais... fit le garçon, toujours posté au même endroit et regardant le délégué.

Celui-ci leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, affichant un agacement non feint de le voir encore là.

- Quoi encore ? soupira le blond.

- C'est dommage, dit-il, une mine triste parfaitement bien jouée. Je pensais quand même que tu saurais t'amuser. De plus, c'est une sorte de défi, ce jeu. Il durera sept jours consécutifs. Moi qui pensais que tu aimerais bien le défi... Aaah... je me suis leurré. En fait, tu préfères tes livres et ta paperasse.

Il termina cette phrase d'un ton un peu théâtral. Puis il reprit la parole presque tout de suite.

- Ou... peut-être es-tu un dégonflé, Nath ? demanda-t-il sur un ton de défi. Tu as peur et c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas venir... Oui, c'est sûrem...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le délégué s'était levé et se posta face à lui avec un regard peu commun qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Poltron, énonça le plus grand. Je viendrai, souffla-t-il.

L'autre jeune homme, remit de sa surprise, jubilait intérieurement. Voilà, il avait touché la bonne corde. Il n'oublia pas de le prévenir :

- Tu viens de t'engager pour les sept prochains jours. Si tu quittes avant le groupe, tu en subiras les conséquences.

Le délégué hocha simplement la tête et retourna à sa place silencieusement. L'autre ressorti de la salle sans un bruit.

Ça allait pouvoir commencer et dès ce soir. Tout ça jusqu'au dimanche suivant. Sept jours, sept soirées de jeu. Les participants ne savaient pas dans quoi ils s'étaient embarqués très exactement.

Tout ce que les autres savaient, étaient les informations qu'il avait fournies au délégué. Le jeu durerait sept jours consécutifs, et ce tous les jours à partir de ce lundi. Et si une personne décidait d'arrêter de participer, elle en subirait des conséquences plus ou moins lourdes selon la journée.

De toute façon, dans quelques heures à peine commencerait la première soirée. Il eut un sourire goguenard en y pensant. Il avait réunit 12 personnes pour ce jeu en se comptant lui-même. Il avait hâte de voir ce qui allait en ressortir.

Les personnes participantes à ce jeu étaient les suivantes :

Castiel-Nathaniel-Alexy-Kentin-Lysandre-Armin

Charlotte-Melody-Ambre-Li-Kim-Rosalya.

Certaines personnes avaient catégoriquement refusées, comme Capucine et Violette, ainsi que Jade et Leigh, mais ce n'était pas très important pour lui. Il avait convaincu deux personnes assez difficiles et il s'en étonnait lui-même... Le rebelle et le blond au même endroit, un exploit ! Un miracle, même.

Bon, il fallait le dire, aucun des deux opposés n'avait été prévenus de la présence de l'autre. Il s'en lavait les mains. Ça allait être intéressant tout ça.

À la sortie des cours, il alla chez lui, et communiqua le premier endroit de rencontre par sms à Ambre, qui préviendrait ses deux amies, puis il envoya un sms à Melody qui préviendrait Nathaniel, puis un à Lysandre qui communiquerait le lieu à Castiel. Et pour finir, un sms à Rosalya qui communiquerait avec Kim et Kentin. Voilà qui était bien... Quelques messages et tout le monde serait là à dix-neuf heures. Il reçu très rapidement la réponse d'Ambre, et celle de Lysandre, puis celle de Melody et pour finir la confirmation venant de Rosalya.

Tout allait comme sur des roulettes. Il alla rapidement sous la douche et se changea. Il mangea un morceau puis occupa son temps comme à son habitude. Vers dix-neuf heures, il lâcha tout et s'habilla de son manteau et de ses chaussures puis se mit en route vers le lieu de rendez-vous de la soirée.

Il faisait un peu frisquet en cette période de l'année. Le mois de novembre touchait à sa fin et il y avait encore quelques bribes de la neige tombée récemment sur la ville.

Il arriva au lieu quelques quinze minutes plus tard. Avant tout le monde. Son complice allait arriver un peu plus tard, juste à temps, qu'il avait dit.

Le lieu en question était un vieil immeuble à l'abandon. Un bloc à petits appartements décrépits et qui allait être détruit sous peu pour faire place à une nouvelle construction.

En gros, c'était un endroit peu fréquenté et on pouvait y accéder facilement. Rien n'était verrouillé ou placardé de planches encore. Le jeune homme se glissa rapidement dans l'appartement du bas avec quelques sacs dans les mains et entra sans problèmes à l'intérieur.

Il essaya d'allumer l'interrupteur, mais celui-ci était hors-service. Tant pis. Il avait apporté une petite lampe qu'il brancha dans une prise de courant au salon, qu'il eut du mal à repérer dans la noirceur, mais il parvint à en localiser une. Il espéra qu'elle fonctionne, sinon, ils devraient, soit changer de lieu - ce qui serait peu pratique -, soit fonctionner avec les lampes de poches, ce qui serait aussi très inconfortable.

Tout de même, il fallait essayer. Il alluma la lampe qui n'avait pas d'abat jour.

- Ouais ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant la lumière s'allumer et éclairer partiellement la pièce.

Il commença rapidement à défaire ses quelques sacs, puis dépoussiéra sommairement le sofa trois places, les trois fauteuils et il dénicha aussi deux petits poufs ronds qu'il plaça à l'un des bouts de la table basse ovale qui se trouvait entre le sofa et les fauteuils.

Puis, son complice entra tout juste après qu'il ait installé plusieurs choses sur la grande table basse qui trônait au milieu des assises.

- Uhg ! C'est pas très propre comme endroit ! fit-il en regardant autour d'un œil dédaigneux.

Son vis-à-vis haussa les épaules.

- On fait à la dure. Et puis, c'est drôle, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Drôle ? Pour toi peut-être, mais je ne sais pas si les filles vont être du même avis que toi. C'est dégoûtant.

Puis, il posa les sacs qu'il avait dans les mains au pied de la table basse.

- Je vais faire encore un peu de nettoyage si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients... Non, mais quelle idée d'avoir choisi un lieu comme celui-là, finit-il dans un murmure reproche.

Son comparse le regarda simplement avec un sourire. Il ne changeait pas. Puis il se mit à observer la pièce. Elle n'était pas grande, mais d'une taille acceptable et qui pourrait certainement accueillir tout le monde sans trop de problèmes.

La lampe dans le coin du salon déposée sur une petite table plus haute que la table basse diffusait une lumière suffisante pour éclairer la pièce. Les murs de celle-ci semblaient être peints d'un vieux vert qui n'était pas chaleureux. Peut-être que la poussière et la noirceur ne mettait pas la couleur à son meilleur non plus. Les meubles étaient disposés tout autour de la table basse. Ceux-ci étaient un peu disparates et arboraient de gros motifs fleuris pas très tendances. Le sol semblait être en bois verni, mais il n'était plus verni à ce moment. Il était plutôt mat et s'écaillait par endroits. Derrière le sofa, à gauche de la porte d'entrée, trônait un grand meuble. Ce sera parfait pour installer des choses.

Autant le dire : cet endroit était loin d'être un lieu idyllique et romantique. Tant mieux, parce que ce n'était pas pour y passer une soirée en amoureux, mais entre amis et pour s'amuser.

Il laissa planer son regard tout autour de lui, et tomba sur une petite cuisine au loin qui était à demi- fermée par un pan de mur. Tout ce qu'on pouvait discerner de l'angle où il se trouvait, c'était une table et quatre chaises d'un style aussi vieillot que les meubles du salon. Tant mieux, si ils manquaient de place assises, ils pourraient prendre ces chaises.

Puis, voyant l'heure avancer rapidement, il déballa les sacs que son complice avait apporté.

Il y avait plusieurs choses. Des croustilles, des boissons gazeuses, des bonbons pour les dents sucrées, quelques gâteaux aussi. Et puis toutes sortes de petites choses qui pimenteraient leur soirée.

Il prit le contenant qu'il avait apporté et alla le remplir d'eau bien fraîche et sortit des verres en plastiques transparents. Il disposa le tout sur la table basse.

C'est à ce moment qu'il y eut un bruit à la porte. Il alla ouvrir pour accueillir Ambre, Charlotte et Li.

Celles-ci firent une drôle de tête en jetant un œil, mais ne firent pas de commentaires désobligeants et allèrent prendre place sur le sofa.

Puis tous les autres suivirent. Kim, Kentin et Rosalya qui arrivèrent ensemble. Puis Lysandre et Castiel. Et pour finir, Melody et Nathaniel qui arrivèrent les derniers.

On dû aller chercher les chaises à la cuisine. Quand le blond vit le garçon qu'il détestait le plus, il faillit faire un détour dans l'autre sens, mais fut retenu par l'hôte de la soirée.

- Nath, Nath, Nath, ne soit pas si pressé de partir, voyons. Viens t'asseoir. Tu vas voir, on va s'amuser.

- Avec celui-là ? dit-il en pointant Castiel. Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Le jeune rockeur lui lança un regard de reproche. Lui non plus n'était pas content de voir le 'gentil délégué' qu'était ce foutu blondinet. Mais n'en pipa mot.

- Tut, tut, tut, fit l'instigateur. Tu sais que tu t'es engagé, non ? Tu verras bien. Allez, va t'asseoir et ne discute plus. On va commencer d'ailleurs !

Le blond alla s'asseoir, le plus loin possible du rebelle. Il n'avait plus très envie d'être là, mais il s'était engagé, il fallait assumer maintenant.

Tout le monde se servit à boire et mangea un peu, puis l'hôte prit la parole, debout, devant tout le monde. Il fit un raclement de gorge pour avoir l'attention et commença à parler.

- Bonsoir à tous et toutes. Comme vous le savez, je suis celui qui a organisé ce jeu. Maintenant, peut-être voulez-vous en connaître les détails ?

Une flopée de 'oui' lui répondit. Il afficha un sourire large et continua.

- Bien. J'espère que vous êtes prêts à vous amuser avec moi. Ceci est un jeu 'D'Action-Vérité'.

Il y eut diverses réactions dans l'auditoire. Ambre sembla se réjouir, ainsi que ses deux fidèles amies. Pareil pour Rosalya, qui parut même très amusée de la chose.

Par contre, Castiel n'était pas du même avis et il le montra très spontanément en grognant quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante. Nathaniel laissa échappé un soupir, se disant certainement qu'il aurait dû ne pas accepter de participer. Lysandre afficha un petit sourire en coin. Melody devint blanche comme un linge à la mention du jeu. Kentin était resté un peu stoïque et semblait partagé entre deux émotions.

Alexy affichait un sourire aussi large que son complice et instigateur. Et Kim, on ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle en pensait réellement, n'affichant pas d'émotion particulière et étant restée sérieuse.

- Bon, bon, bon, fit le maître de la soirée. Et si je vous donnais de plus amples détails. Ce jeu n'est pas qu'une simple partie 'Action-Vérité' ordinaire. Il comporte des règles un peu spéciales. Comme vous le savez, il s'étalera sur sept jours consécutifs. Tout participant décidant de se retirer du jeu avant l'échéance des sept jours en subira une conséquence plus ou moins lourde selon la journée à laquelle il voudra nous quitter. Et je ne doute pas que ça arrivera, ce qui est plutôt amusant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Encore une fois, les réactions étaient diverses. Nathaniel afficha une expression maussade. Castiel se renfrogna sur son siège. Ambre, Charlotte, Li, Rosalya, Alexy et Lysandre continuaient d'arborer un sourire, plus ou moins marqué et plus ou moins amusé selon la personne. Kentin était curieux et c'était transparent sur son visage. Kim restait de marbre. Melody semblait vouloir se cacher sous le plancher.

Tant pis pour certains. C'est ce qui était vraiment amusant. Tout le monde n'était pas très chaud à l'idée de dévoiler des secrets ou de faire des choses bizarres pour éviter certaines questions.

- Attendez, ce n'est pas tout ! Comme c'est un jeu plutôt spécial, d'autres petites choses s'ajoutent, nous donnant de la liberté dans les actions à donner et pouvant s'étaler dans le temps. Ce n'est pas bien, ça ? Pas de limites précises pour les actions, mais n'allez pas trop loin non plus. Pas de trucs trop sexuels, ni de trucs trop morbides et dégoûtants. Si un participant juge qu'une action est trop trash on passera au vote pour déterminer si ça l'est ou pas.

Il lança une œillade vers le groupe des trois amies, qui firent une moue, comme si elles étaient choquées de se faire regardées ainsi.

Le maître du jeu continua son monologue.

- Pareil pour les questions. Si on vous demande trop de détails, vous n'êtes pas dans l'obligation de les donner. Des allusions suffisent. Sinon, vous pouvez demander ce que vous voulez, c'est à votre choix. Ensuite, pour les actions qui pourraient se dérouler plus tard, il ne faut pas dépasser le stade d'une semaine et l'action doit être effectuée devant au moins un témoin pour qu'elle soit validée. Et je parle d'un témoin se trouvant parmi nous. Les personnes extérieures à notre petit cercle ne comptent pas. Les vérités doivent être dites immédiatement, on ne peut pas les décaler comme les actions, sinon ce n'est plus drôle, tout le monde doit en profiter. Et s'il vous plait, soyez le plus honnête possible, parce que c'est quand même le but. Si quelqu'un découvre que quelqu'un d'autre a menti lors d'une des soirées, il sera en droit de faire subir une conséquence de son choix à la personne qui aura mentie. Ah ! s'exclama-t-il. Encore quelque chose. Et c'est bien là une des règles essentielles si on veut un peu de diversité, vous avez le droit d'esquiver des questions en disant 'Action' plusieurs fois quand ça tombe sur vous, mais, on va freiner vos ardeurs, vous n'avez le droit de dire Action que quatre fois à la suite, la cinquième fois vous devrez obligatoirement dire 'Vérité'. Et si vous ne le voulez pas, une conséquence décalée supplémentaire peut vous être donné. Donc, deux actions au lieu d'une...

Castiel afficha à ce moment un sourire en coin. Ça pouvait être intéressant tout compte fait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait démasquer une personne qui aura mentie et lui faire subir une horrible conséquence.

- Bon ! fit Alexy en ouvrant la bouche. Je pense que tout a été dit. Enfin, encore une chose ou deux. Je vous informe qu'on a apporté toutes sortes de petits trucs, comme du poivre, du sel, des pâtes cuites froides, du ketchup, du sirop d'érable, enfin, vous pouvez voir par vous-même.

Il pointa une table derrière le sofa où se trouvaient les trois filles. Toute une panoplie de choses diverses était étalée sur la table.

- Vous savez, continua Alexy. Les cocktails vraiment dégueulasses qu'on peut faire avec tout ça... Ça va être amusant.

Plusieurs personnes sourirent, d'autres firent une tête dégoûtée en voyant tout ça.

- Bien ! fit l'instigateur. Si on commençait.

- Bien dit, Armin. C'est l'heure. Tout le monde est prêt ? questionna le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Quelques uns grognèrent, mais tout le monde répondit à l'affirmative.

Alexy sortit des bouts de papiers de sa poche et inscrivit des chiffres de 1 à 12 sur les petits carrés préparés à cette intention.

- Nous allons tous piger un numéro et celui qui aura le numéro 1 commencera, expliqua Alexy. Ensuite, c'est toujours à la personne suivante de continuer. Cette pige aura lieu à chaque début de soirée, - et chaque jour avec des bouts de papiers différents que j'apporterai -, pas de triche, donc, du hasard. Aussi, pour éviter que certaines personnes - je ne nommerai personne - demandent toujours aux mêmes, tout le monde doit obligatoirement être passés une fois pour faire un tour complet. Donc, tous les douze. Pas deux fois la même personne.

Il lança un regard vers Ambre. Celle-ci s'offusqua.

Les autres firent simplement un signe affirmatif ou un grognement pour approuver. Armin alla chercher un petit sac de plastique transparent et on mit les carrés dedans.

- Et voilà, c'est partit, dit le garçon en tendant le sac à Melody qui était toujours un peu livide.

Alexy était très amusé. Ça allait être drôle. Peut-être même au-delà de ses espérances. Son frère avait eu une bonne idée en organisant cette semaine de jeu.

* * *

><p><em>Fin du chapitre 1.<em>

_Ouh ! 3500 mots. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop long à lire. XD_

_Y'en a qu'on comprit que c'était Armin l'instigateur avant qu'il ne soit dévoilé explicitement ?_

_Pour le prochain chapitre : Le jeu commence réellement. Et des POV intérieur aux différentes personnes sont à prévoir. ^^ Donc, des POV à la première personne pour le prochain chapitre. Mais surtout pour le début du chapitre, juste pour poser l'opinion de chacun. J'espère que vous apprécierez. _

_Rendez-vous au chapitre 2 bientôt. D'ici quelques jours. ^^ (Environ une semaine)._

_Je ne garantie pas la régularité. J'ai déjà 8 chapitres d'écrits. Donc, tous les chapitres concernant le jeu en fait._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Lundi : Première soirée. **

**Des choses et d'autres...**

La pige commença et tout le monde tenaient un bout de papier en main.

- Ah ! fit Castiel. J'ai le numéro 1 !

Il avait la tête de celui qui allait bien s'amuser. Enfin, pour le moment.

- Ok, fit Armin. Mais on va attendre un peu avant de débuter la partie, histoire de vous faire languir et aussi parce qu'il nous reste encore quelques préparatifs à terminer avant de débuter. Et puis, ça vous laisse le temps de réfléchir à certains trucs. D'accord ? Et voici les règles pour tout le monde en passant, il passa des feuilles qui avaient été photocopiées à tout le monde.

Sur celles-ci étaient écrites les règles du jeu bien clairement.

**- Un lieu et une heure plus ou moins différents chaque jour.**

**- Nouvelle pige à numéro chaque jour.**

**- Une demande à tous les participants pour faire un tour complet. **

**- Certaines actions peuvent être décalées dans le temps, mais pas trop. Une par personne et par journée, pas plus.**

**- Les actions décalées ne doivent pas excéder une semaine.**

**- Les action décalées doivent être effectuées devant au moins un témoin du cercle du jeu, sinon, ce n'est pas validé et peut entraîner une conséquence supplémentaire.**

**- On définit le nombre de tours à jouer avant de commencer la partie définitivement.**

**- Trois 'Joker' par journée sont autorisés pour éviter de répondre à une action ou à une vérité.**

**- On peut dire 'Action' souvent, mais pas plus de quatre fois consécutives. La cinquième fois on doit dire 'Vérité'.**

**- Si on ne veut vraiment pas répondre à la question, ça entraîne une action plus une action décalée. Mais dans ce cas, l'action décalée peut être plutôt hard ou vraiment déplaisante selon l'imagination du demandeur.**

**- Si quelqu'un triche ou ment et est découvert, la personne qui le découvre sera en droit de lui donner une conséquence.**

**- Celui ou celle qui se retire avant la fin du jeu, aura une conséquence plus ou moins lourde à effectuer selon la journée.**

**POV Castiel.**

Ah ! J'ai eu de la chance on dirait. Tout de même, si je m'attendais à ça, je ne serais peut-être pas venu finalement. Y'a des choses auquelles je ne veux pas répondre. Et cette condition sur les Actions... Enfin, on verra bien. Et puis, on a quelques joker, c'est cool.

Je me méfie surtout d'Ambre, elle en a assez pour toujours me demander. Quoique, avec cette règle où tout le monde doit passer pour faire un tour, c'est équitable, je dois l'avouer. Ce serait le pied qu'elle se fasse foutre à la porte ce soir.

Mais, y'a peut-être moyen de bien s'amuser. On verra. C'est pas le jeu que je préfère, mais avec ce que m'a offert l'autre en échange de ma participation, pourquoi pas ? Et puis, ça peut être sympa avec ces règles un peu spéciales.

Voyons voir ce que je vais pouvoir demander ou faire faire comme action... C'est moi qui commence.

**POV Melody.**

Mon Dieu ! Pourquoi j'ai acceptée ça ? Je voudrais partir à l'instant. Aller me cacher. Mais comme Armin m'avait dit que Nathaniel viendrait, - qu'il m'en ait même assurée - je n'ai pas refusée. Je suis venue en grande partie pour ça.

Mais avoir su, je pense que j'aurais carrément déclinée. J'ai des petits secrets comme tout le monde que je ne veux pas avoir à avouer, surtout devant onze autres personnes.

Je suppose que mes émotions transparaissent sur mon visage... Je suis plutôt effrayée. Je ne peux pas me défiler... Qu'est-ce qui serait pire ? Partir tout de suite et subir une conséquence très horrible ou rester et devoir dire des choses que je ne veux pas à un moment ?

J'espère que ce n'est pas à moi qu'on va demander en premier.

Je vais rester, mais ce n'est pas de gaité de coeur.

**POV Kim.**

Eh ben, il a eu une pas mal bonne idée... Par contre, comme tout le monde ici, j'ai quelques petits secrets que je n'aimerais pas avouer.

De toute façon, j'aimais bien l'idée d'un jeu sur sept jours au départ, je n'ai pas été bien difficile à convaincre.

Cette semaine promet d'être riche en rebondissements.

**POV Ambre.**

Alors, si je m'attendais à ce jeu... Non, mais c'est super sympa. En plus, mon Castiel est là. Ça va être trop fun, je vais peut-être pouvoir lui poser des questions auxquelles il sera forcé de répondre à un moment.

Trop bien !

Par contre, j'aime moins l'idée que Nath' soit là. Un frère et une soeur dans la même soirée... Je n'apprendrai sûrement rien que je ne sache déjà. Hahaha.

Vivement que ça débute.

**POV Charlotte.**

Une semaine à jouer au même jeu. Pff... je pense que je vais quitter dans quelques jours, quand j'aurais entendue des vérités intéressantes.

C'est sympa quand même, mais sur sept jours, bien moins. Enfin, on verra bien. Ambre semble être de bonne humeur, elle. Li sourit aussi. Je me demande ce qu'elles en pensent. Je le saurai à la fin de la soirée.

**POV Li.**

Ah, va y avoir de l'action, je le sens. Je brûle d'impatience sur mon siège. Je suis un peu nerveuse aussi, mais je n'ai certainement pas autant de secrets à cacher que certains dans cette salle.

En fait, ça me plait que ce soit tombé sur ce jeu précisément. Ça va être palpitant d'en apprendre sur les autres. Et encore plus sur leurs secrets les mieux gardés.

**POV Kentin.**

Ouh, là ! Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué ? Je n'ai jamais été invité dans ce genre de soirée avant, et aujourd'hui ça arrive.

Il faut bien le dire, j'ai changé depuis l'école militaire. Beaucoup, même. Surtout physiquement. Certaines filles me trouvent mignon, maintenant. Mais je ne suis pas un tombeur pour autant. Je ne sais pas séduire... Haha...

Bref, on verra ce que ça donne. De toute façon, je ne pense pas être le centre d'attention principal ici. On va certainement s'amuser. Et je suis quand même content d'être de la partie.

**POV Lysandre.**

Mon petit sourire en coin ne me quitte pas. Je crois que ça va être plutôt intéressant comme jeu.

Pourtant, je ne suis pas du genre à m'y prêter habituellement. Mais pour une fois, pourquoi pas ?

Castiel a un sourire de vainqueur. Je suppose que quand ce sera son tour, il fera moins le fier. Enfin, bon, ça va commencer bientôt. Je vois que les deux frères ont presque finis leurs préparatifs.

**POV Nathaniel.**

Argh ! Avoir su, je ne serais pas venu. Quand il m'a dit qu'Ambre y serait, j'ai tout de suite voulu savoir de quoi il était question, même si je ne l'ai pas trop démontré.

Et puis, il m'a attaqué sur ma fiérté. Me faire traiter de froussard, c'est une insulte. C'est comme si il me disait que j'étais coincé. Et ce n'est pas le cas.

Pourtant, maintenant, je voudrais ne pas avoir accepté. J'ai des secrets que même Ambre ne devrait pas entendre. Ça en choquerait plus d'un, même.

Enfin, je vais quand même tenter d'esquiver le plus possible les questions trop indiscrètes. Parce que ça pourrait être gênant pour moi.

Et cette condition des sept jours m'horripile un peu... S'engager à participer pendant une semaine... c'est énorme. Imaginez tout ce qui peut être révélé pendant sept jours... C'est... juste extravagant. Enfin, bon, j'y suis et j'y reste, pour le moment.

**POV Alexy.**

Je sens qu'on va s'amuser. Vu la tête de certains, en particulier celle de Nathaniel... On voit qu'il n'est pas très heureux d'être là. Castiel est content, mais ce ne sera pas pour très longtemps, j'en suis sûr.

Quant à moi, j'ai adoré cette idée. Et puis, qui n'a pas de secrets, même un seul qu'il ne veut pas révéler ? Ou même répondre à des trucs gênants devant un public attentif ? Haha ! Ça va être drôle.

Armin, t'es un génie !

**POV Armin.**

Ah ! C'est beau de voir toutes ces têtes réunies. Tant pis pour ceux qui n'ont pas voulus être de la partie. Bon, même moi j'avoue que je suis légèrement craintif quant aux questions qu'on pourrait me poser, mais ça en vaut le coup. C'est pas comme si j'étais le seul à cacher des trucs, même à mon frangin.

Bref, c'est le grand soir. On verra bien comment va se dérouler cette semaine.

Je me demande quand même qui sera le premier à vouloir quitter... Y'en a qui font de ces têtes... Nathaniel et Melody en particulier sont assez amusants à observer. Haha !

Bien du plaisir en perspective.

**POV's Off.**

Les jumeaux mirent fin aux préparatifs. Il était déjà vingt heures passée.

Alexy alla s'asseoir. Puis, quelque chose clochait Ah ! Il se leva précipitament.

- Ah, là, là... cette configuration ne convient pas, mais pas du tout, fit-il en regardant tout le monde. Faut faire un cercle plus homogène.

Il regardait... Lui et Armin étaient assis sur les poufs, à la gauche, sur le sofa, il y avait : Charlottre, Ambre et Li. Sur les quatres chaise devant lui et au bout opposé de la table basse, se trouvaient : Kim, Melody, Nathaniel et Kentin. Et sur les fauteuils à sa droite, se trouvaient, Castiel, Lysandre et Rosalya.

Ce qui donnait dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre à partir d'Alexy sur le premier pouf : Alexy, Armin. Sur le sofa : Charlotte, Ambre et Li, sur les chaises : Kim, Melody, Nathaniel et Kentin et pour finir sur les fauteuils : Castiel, Lysandre et Rosalya.

Fallait changer ça.

Il se déplaça donc. Il dut demander à Ambre de changer de place avec lui. Il plaça Lysandre à la droite d'Ambre. Puis, déplaça Kim sur le fauteuil du centre et laissa Castiel à sa place. Il déplaça Kentin sur la chaise qu'occupait Kim, laissa Melody sur la seconde et Nathaniel sur la troisième. Et plaça Rosalya sur la dernière.

Ce qui donnait, si on partait d'Ambre dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre : Ambre, Armin, Charlotte, Alexy, Li, Kentin, Melody, Nathaniel, Rosalya, Castiel, Kim et Lysandre.

Donc, un garçon et une fille. Voilà qui était mieux.

- Je pense qu'on devrait se placer de façon similaire à chaque jour pendant la semaine. Sans toutefois toujours se placer pareil. Bon, continua Alexy. Et si on déterminait le nombre de tours à effectuer pour la soirée ? Je propose au moins cinq tours.

Les autres firent leurs propositions. Puis il fut décider qu'il en ferait huit. C'était déjà pas mal. Et puis, ils devaient préserver un peu si ils voulaient que le jeu dure sept jours.

- Va pour huit tours, annonça Armin. Bon, il est déjà presque vingt-et-une heure. Allez, Castiel, c'est à toi de commencer. Chanceux, tu vas pouvoir choisir qui tu veux... Te fais pas prier.

Castiel, toujours avec son sourire sembla réfléchir et toisa tout le monde. Puis, il remarqua quelqu'un. Son esprit sadique avait déjà décidé.

- Blondinet, Action ou Vérité ? demanda le rockeur sur un ton doucereux.

Nathaniel sursauta à la mention de ce surnom qu'une seule personne lui donnait. Ambre semblait un peu frustrée de ne pas avoir été choisie. Les autres attendaient juste que le Délégué réponde.

Nathaniel se demanda un instant si il devait dire Action ou Vérité... C'était de Castiel dont il s'agissait, qui savait ce que le rebelle allait lui demander de dire ou de faire... Puis, voyant les mines impatientes et curieuses, il dut se décider.

- Vérité, soupira le blond.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges ne perdit pas de temps.

- Dis-moi..., fit-il toujours avec ce ton doucereux et exécrable pour le blond. Es-tu amoureux petit Délégué ? Et sois honnête.

Oui, le rockeur était curieux. Et oui, il était curieux de savoir. Et puis, c'était une question qu'il n'aurait jamais posé dans d'autres circonstances. Et même, si ce n'avait pas été lui, ç'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre qui lui aurait demander quelques minutes plus tard. Ce blondinet était trop mystérieux sur sa vie privée et c'était l'occasion de lui faire dire des choses personnelles.

Nathaniel redoutait de répondre à ça. En même temps, il pouvait toujours utiliser un joker... mais il courrait le risque de se faire demander la même chose plus tard... Et puis, utiliser un joker dès le début de la partie, ça reviendrait à dire qu'il est un poltron...

Il soupira.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement, l'air maussade.

- Intéressant, fit Lysandre. C'est déjà amusant.

Il n'avait pas quitté son sourire en coin.

- Quoi ? fit Ambre. Et je le savais même pas ! C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle, malgré elle.

- Tut, tut, tut, Ambre. Attends ton tour... Et puis, même, tu ne peux même pas lui demander pour ce tour-ci... Dommage, fit Armin en ne le pensant pas. Nath', mon p'tit amoureux transi, c'est à toi de demander à quelqu'un.

Le blond tiqua au surnom puis regarda tout le monde. Il arrêta son regard sur la personne juste à sa droite. Rosalya.

- Rosa, Action ou Vérité ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Rosalya sourit puis répondit rapidement.

- Vérité, Nath'. Vas-y, pose-moi une question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Oui, je suis un peu curieux, poursuivit le blond, mais bon... je me demande ce que tu viens faire dans une soirée comme celle-là.

- Pour m'amuser un peu. Et puis, ça m'a été proposé si gentiment. J'avais juste envie de changer ma monotonie, comme certaines personnes ici présentes, je suppose. Voilà.

Nathaniel était curieux, oui. Rosalya qui avait pourtant une vie heureuse et un petit-ami formidable venait traîner dans une soirée comme celle-ci au lieu de passer du temps avec son amoureux. C'était un peu bizarre pour lui.

- Ah ! C'est à moi, je pense, s'exclama Rosalya. Charlotte ? fit-elle pour continuer le jeu.

- Action, dit celle-ci.

Rosalya sembla réfléchir, puis fit un petit sourire un peu sadique.

- Bien, dans ce cas... Va t'asseoir sur les genoux de Kentin pour le reste du tour.

La brune sembla tiquer à la mention du garçon puis obtempéra. Ken, quant à lui ne savait plus trop où se mettre à ce moment. Il ne détestait pas particulièrement Charlotte, mais elle était tout de même l'une des suiveuses d'Ambre. Et cette dernière ne s'était jamais privée de se moquer et de le rabaisser.

Tant pis, c'était le jeu. Il resta le plus immobile possible. On ne dirait pas de lui qu'il était un pervers.

- Charlotte, c'est à toi, lui fit remarquer Armin, ne voulant pas perdre trop de temps. Le jeu devait continuer.

- Ah ! Hum, oui, fit celle-ci, semblant mal à l'aise. Alors, euh, Lysandre ? demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme au yeux pairs la regarda à la mention de son prénom.

Il répondit rapidement.

- Vérité.

Charlotte sembla chercher une question pendant quelques vingt secondes. Puis, elle eut une illumination.

- Alors, quelle personne dans cette pièce - que ce soit homme ou femme - est la plus belle personne selon toi - en étant honnête et objectif, bien sûr ?

Lysandre prit un temps de réflexion. Quelle personne ici présente était la plus belle ? Si il s'écoutait, il nommerait bien évidemment Castiel. C'était son meilleur ami... Mais cela lui apporterait certainement des protestations. Et de plus, on ne pouvait pas dire que le jeune rockeur était tout blanc.

Il devait être un peu objectif... Il jaugea tout le monde. Il les connaissait tous plus ou moins bien selon la personne. Nathaniel était le parfait exemple de la belle personne. Gentil, serviable, ami avec - presque - tout le monde et un garçon qui plaisait aux filles aussi.

Mais, il était trop parfait et Castiel lui en voudrait beaucoup si il le nommait. Il arrêta donc son choix sur une toute autre personne, qu'il connaissait peu, mais qu'il jugeait une belle personne.

- Je dirais notre cher Kentin, fit-il en posant le regard sur le garçon brun.

Castiel le fusilla du regard. Kentin sembla abassourdi par cette révélation, mais ne pipa mot. Lysandre remarqua le regard noir de son meilleur ami et lui répondit.

- Pas la peine de me regarder ainsi, Castiel. J'ai été objectif dans mon choix et je le pense vraiment. Bon, continua-t-il. C'est à moi. Ambre ? questionna-t-il.

La blonde sembla se réveiller et eut un léger tic. Elle capta rapidement qu'on lui posait LA question.

- Action, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

- On a des choses à cacher ? fit Alexy, voyant l'expression de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard dédaigneux. Lysandre reprit donc la parole.

- Dans ce cas, fit le victorien. Une action décalée pour toi. Tu devras faire une déclaration d'amour - comme tu le souhaite, qu'elle soit enflammée ou pas - à notre cher ami Jade. Tu as trois jours pour le faire. En ma présence autant possible, ou alors en présence de l'un d'entre nous. Prenez-en bien note. Je n'oublierai pas cette fois.

Il faisait toujours son éternel petit sourire en coin. Ambre était outrée.

- Pff, fit-elle. Cet idiot ami des fleurs... C'est pas sympa. Bon, dit-elle. C'est à moiiii ! s'exclama-t-elle ragallairdie. Alooooors...

Castiel le sentait venir. Elle allait dire son nom, il en était certain.

- Castieeeel ?

Il aurait pu parier sur ça. Il soupira.

- Action, fit-il froidement.

Pas question qu'elle lui pose une question idiote. Et puis, une action, c'était rien.

Ouais, mais il n'avait pas calculé l'esprit sadique de la jeune fille, qui prit une expression un peu surnoise.

- Ok ! fit-elle, fière. Tu dois faire la bise à TOUT le monde dans cette pièce avant de retourner à ta place.

Hein ? Il avait mal entendu ? N'est-ce pas ?

Ambre, voyant la mine du rockeur, reprit la parole.

- Non, ce n'est pas une blague et tu as bien entendu.

Le jeune rebelle lui lança un regard, comment dire ? Assassin. Oui, c'était à peu près ça.

- C'est le jeu, intervint Armin voyant l'expression du lycéen aux cheveux rouges.

Castiel soupira, mais obtempéra. Il commença par Ambre, qui faillit avoir un baiser sur la bouche, mais le rockeur esquiva à temps avec un sourire mauvais. Puis, il continua la ronde. Il répugna un peu à faire la bise à Alexy, connaissant ses préférences, mais passsa assez rapidement outre. C'est quand il arriva au jeune homme blond qu'il eut l'expression la plus dégoûtée. Il détestait Nathaniel... alors, aller lui faire la bise, beurk !

Il décida de s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible, mais dans sa précipitation, son mouvement fut frénétique, et ce qu'il frôla ne fut pas une joue, mais bien des lèvres. Il le remarqua rapidement, puisque la sensation n'était pas la même que les précédentes.

Nathaniel vira au rouge et baissa son visage, trouvant un intérêt soudain au sol. Quant à Castiel, il eut une mine encore plus dégoûtée mais se dépêcha de finir sa ronde et de se rasseoir et qu'on en reparle plus.

Mais ce que Nathaniel ne savait pas à cet instant, c'est que deux personnes avaient eu l'oeil très vif et avaient vues le trouble et le rougissement du délégué. Et l'une d'elles arbora un sourire amusé. C'était très captivant, vraiment.

Personne à part le victorien et l'ancien militaire n'avait fait attention et personne d'autre n'avait même perçut cela, tellement ça avait été rapide.

Quand le blond releva la tête, son visage était plutôt normal et il avait reprit contenance. Mais Lysandre était aux aguets et avait déjà une idée sur quelque chose, même si il ne pouvait être sûr... mais sait-on jamais.

- Euh, fit Castiel. J'ai comme déjà fait mon tour...

- Ah ! fit Armin. Oui, dis-moi juste qui tu aurais choisis ensuite et j'ai tout prévu pour ça.

- Hum, fit le jeune homme. Ben... disons, la timide, là, Melody.

La jeune fille prit une teinte rosée à la mention de son nom.

- Action, fit-elle rapidement.

Elle semblait apeurée et vouloir ne pas être là. C'était plutôt drôle.

- D'accord, s'exclama Alexy en sortant un pot de plastique avec la mention 'Actions' sur le petit pot et des bouts de papiers pliés dedans. Pige une action dedans et ce sera ton action, informa le garçon aux cheveux bleus tout sourire.

Melody s'éxecuta. Elle en ressortit un petit bout de papier et le lu à haute voix.

- Tu dois tenir la main de ton voisin de gauche pour le reste du tour, dit-elle en blêmissant.

Son voisin de gauche c'était... Nathaniel.

- Oh, le chanceux ! fit Armin.

Melody, tremblante, prit la main que lui tendait son ami avec un petit sourire. Cela lui suffit pour la rendre moins nerveuse.

- C'est à toi, Melody, de demander à quelqu'un, lui rappela Alexy.

Mais ils étaient tous lunatiques ou quoi ? C'est ce que se demandait Alexy à ce moment précis. Fallait le leur rappeler constament. Ou alors, ils étaient tous gênés ou inquiets, c'était pas possible autrement.

Melody hocha la tête avant de parler.

- Hum... Alexy ? demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme arbora un grand sourire.

- Vérité, répondit-il aussitôt.

La brunette posa la première question qui lui vint en tête.

- Tu es avec quelqu'un en ce moment ? questionna-t-elle.

- Hahaha, s'amusa le lycéen. Non, je suis toujours célibataire. C'est pas si simple de trouver quelqu'un dans la même situation que la mienne.

- On te le fait pas dire, dit Castiel. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai pas dis que j'étais de ton bord non plus ! Pff...

Oui, Alexy venait de lui faire un clin d'oeil et Castiel l'avait mal prit on dirait. D'ailleurs, il s'en amusa d'autant plus. C'était marrant ce jeu, vraiment.

- Je te taquine, éluda Alexy. Bon... alors, tiens, Kim ? Action ou Vérité ? demanda-t-il rapidement.

Celle-ci répondit vérité. Alexy lui demanda quel était sa plus grande honte.

Elle répondit, en racontant, qu'un jour, alors qu'elle se pressait pour aller rejoindre son meilleur ami - et accessoirement, le garçon qu'elle aimait aussi à l'époque - elle s'était rétamée sur le sol en grand, en plus de s'être bien égratignée les mains. Elle avait tellement honte de cette situation, même aujourd'hui.

Kim demanda à Kentin, qui répondit aussi vérité.

- Hum... Je suis curieuse. As-tu déjà bu de l'alcool ?

Kentin prit une petite teinte rosée. Charlotte, toujours sur ses genoux, le regarda et il vira presque cramoisi.

- Oui, répondit le brun. C'était une sorte de défi entre mecs... J'ai fait de ces conneries à ce qu'il paraît.

Il eut un rire nerveux. Puis il reprit la parole.

- Li, Action ou Vérité ?

La jeune asiatique le regarda d'une drôle de façon avant de répondre :

- Action.

Kentin se mit à réfléchir, puis tilta.

- Ok. Ben, tu vas danser comme un canard en faisant le tour de la salle...

La demoiselle fit une tête outrée très drôle mais consentit à faire l'action demandée puisque c'était le jeu.

Puis, comme le tour était terminé, Charlotte retourna à sa place et Melody s'empressa de lâcher la main de Nathaniel, toujours un peu rouge de gêne.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans les rires, les colères, et quelques révélations croustillantes.

Ambre dut révéler qu'elle avait déjà fait la chose. Vérité qui choqua énormément Nathaniel. Kentin fut forcé de boire un cocktail atroce dont il ne voulait plus entendre parler.

Lysandre avait eu droit à une action décalée qu'il devrait faire le lendemain sous peine d'une autre action encore plus atroce. Fallait le dire, se faufiler dans un casier inconnu et y laisser un mot plus que douteux à son ou sa propriétaire, c'était déjà pas sympa, mais amusant tout de même.

Castiel, quant à lui, s'en était bien sortit et ne révéla rien qu'il ne voulait pas révéler. Nathaniel avait eu chaud aussi, mais il put s'en sortir grâce à ses joker. Maintenant, il avait des curieux sur le dos, il le savait.

Enfin, la soirée avait été un succès et tout le monde confirma sa présence pour le lendemain.

Armin leur confia qu'il leur enverrait le lieu et l'heure avant le début de l'après-midi du lendemain. D'ailleurs, lui et Alexy furent les derniers à partir du lieu avec les affaires à ranger.

- J'espère qu'on aura droit à un meilleur lieu demain, fit Alexy en fourrant les articles dans un sac et s'adressant à son jumeau.

- Ah ! Mais c'était fun, tu peux pas le nier, Lexy, avoue ! s'exclama Armin, joyeux.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus tiqua à ce surnom qu'il détestait. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait qu'Armin qui l'appelait ainsi, sinon il tuerait à l'entendre trop souvent.

- Mouais, rétorqua-t-il, pas convaincu. Enfin, ça met un peu de mystère, peut-être...

- Mais si ! fit Armin. C'est tout à fait ça. Tu ne trouves pas ça cool qu'ils reviennent tous demain ? questionna le jeune geek.

- Ouais, c'est pas mal. Je dirais quand même qu'il y en a qui ne seraient pas contre de quitter maintenant... Hahaha. Ils ont peur des conséquences. D'ailleurs, continua Alexy. Je trouve que certains ont des secrets intéressants qu'ils cachent bien.

Armin partit dans un fou rire.

- Oui, comme Nathaniel, qui a utilisé tous ses joker pour éviter certaines questions. Et Castiel aussi cache bien ses secrets. Pareil pour Lysandre qui n'a pas répondu souvent vérité... Ah, là, là...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux foncés soupira de contentement. Demain allait être bien intéressant aussi.

Après avoir fini de remballer le matériel ils quittèrent le lieu, laissant là quelques débris de leur bref passage.

_Ouh ! Et voici la fin du second chapitre. J'allais pas faire les huit tours, hein ! Déjà qu'avec même pas un au complet, le chapitre est long. XD_

_De toute façon, ce chapitre plaçait un peu le début de l'histoire._

_C'est pas du grand art, mais j'aime beaucoup l'écrire._

_Je ne sais pas si vous voulez savoir le nombre de mots... MDR._

_Allez ! 4000 mots. Oui, j'avais dit que ce serait plus court. Tant pis. C'est plus long. :D_

_Le prochain chapitre contiendra la journée du lendemain, c'est à dire, le mardi ainsi que la seconde soirée. ^^_

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. Si, bien sûr, vous avez envie de connaître la suite. ;)_


End file.
